Elements Fire and Ice
by Shadowflake
Summary: I didn't start it as a fanfic, it was an original. But I used stuff from Percy Jackson and Kane Chronicles. So it is a clash of Egypt and Greek myth! CHAPTER 10'S UP
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Roseanne is a popular dancing queen in our school. Slim body, long and elegant legs with a height of 170 cm, sparkly eyes that make every boys in our school had a crush on her, and the worst is, her brain is as good as her body. And I'm just a girl so normal that you would lose me in a crowded place. Not that tall, with normal looks, even my grades are just above the failing line.

I'm always jealous of her. Roseanne is the best and I'm the worst. We both study in a normal local school, but I just can't figure out that how come me and her are in the same classroom. If you were me, you would probably laugh so hard until your eyeballs pop out. But then, I'm always the one that classmates compare to Roseanne, and that is no more better than take a sniper and shoot yourself. Even though, I still wish I could be half as good as her, not until my mom announced that she's my stepsister.

"Amy, come down! Come and meet your stepfather and your stepsister. She said that she's in the same school as you do." My mom shouted to the second floor one day when I came home and just about to open my Mac.

"Hi, Amy!" A sweet voice welcomed me. _Wait, why is this sounds so familiar._ I raise my head, it was ROSEANNE.

"I'm your stepsister, nice to meet you, Amy! My dad told me everything about you, and we're going to sleep in the same room. Isn't that exciting, I have never had a sibling." _Errhhh, _I shivered, _why is this innocent sound sounds scary when coming from her mouth. _I have never heard her said a good thing to me or just talk to me use a nice tone. The way she treated me in school is worst than being refused by my crush. I can't believe I have to sleep with her and accept her as my stepsister.

My face must be weird at that time because my stepfather looks at me like I'm a freak, and my mom whispered at my ears, "Say hi to Roseanne, be polite, she's your stepsister." Why does the usual delighted voice sound sharp in my ears.

"Hey, Roseanne! Glad to see you be my stepsister. We'll have so much fun tonight!" I forced my teeth to let go the greeting sentences, I never knew that my sound could sound so strange. But at least the way of looking from my stepfather relaxed a little bit, probably thinking _finally I'm turning normal. _

My mom patted me and Roseanne on the back and told me to lead my new stepsister to her room. Or should I say, MY room.

"Thank you, mom. How nice is Amy to show me my new room. I promise I would treat her like my own sister." Roseanne said in a so-joyful voice that I nearly fainted, the big smile that she gave to my mom would definitely let the boys in our school do anything for her. _Stop, _I thought about the last sentence, _you are the one who came to our house, why are you saying like I'm being adopted to your family. _A fierce stare from my mom told me that I misbehave again.

Just a few steps in front of my room, Roseanne turned back to her "normal" self, which to me is the like the hell keeper, worst than Hades. She stepped so hard towards my room, I wonder is Roseanne a natural Set's generation. Okay, I admitted that although my scores aren't so good compares to the "princess" besides me, but I really do spend a lot of time on myth gods and goddesses.

Roseanne stomped into my room with anger, but after browse my room, she pointed at the bed, desk, mostly everything in my room and told me that those are belongs to her, which means I can't touch or even walk near them. The only space that left is the balcony, she doesn't mean that I have to sleep there, does she? The next thing I saw is her smile, the kind of smile that can see through my body and my mind. I shivered, although tonight is over 35 degrees.

She aimed her eyes like aimer at my newest Mac, I earned every cent of that from five years of hardworking in school, and just bought it last week. _Please, _I prayed to every gods I know, _don't let Roseanne touch my Mac. _Apparently, it doesn't work. Because my Mac already turned into pieces, lying sadly on the shiny ground, for once, I just hope that I accepted my mom's offer to have mat on the ground. Roseanne jeered at me, and walked right through the pile of pieces of my Mac.

My mom heard the noise and came up. I have never so eager to see my mom appeared at my doorway. I was just about to say that Roseanne smashed my Mac and kicked her out of here. Roseanne complained to my mom, with a voice that anyone would believe, "Mom, Amy pushed me to the ground, it hurt so much. I just want to see her closet." _How come the voice is beneath me. _I lowered my head, and there, I saw Roseanne lying down in front of my Mac's corpse, pretending that she just fell.

Mom came inside. Helping Roseanne to get up while yelling at me, I was just so mad. My mom had never yell at me, even when the time I pushed her to a hobo and she almost kissed him. But this time, just because a misunderstood, she scowled at me. Roseanne's just like Aphrodite, charm speaking to my mom, and breaking families.

I'm not in the mood of arguing or just explain for myself, and there's no time for me to, because mom already use light speed to make a bed at balcony, and Roseanne magically hide the pieces of my Mac. My mom walked out without saying anything to me, I'm being ignored. All she wants is Roseanne to have everything, and the two-persons' world with my stepfather.

Roseanne gave me a smile that makes me wish I were never born. _Today_ _is so unlucky. _I thought, when I'm in my bed at balcony, without anyone to say "good night" with, no kiss or showering. I don't really mind about it, but tomorrow is a school day, the last day of school, with a formal ball. And I don't even get to use a bathroom because the "Daughter of Aphrodite" already conquered it with all pink stuff, making me want to puke. _Tomorrow would be a really tiring day…_ I slept through the night, soundly, deeply with that thought.

But tomorrow wasn't as good as I expected, everything went so wrong that is worst than going south but on the way to north. I woke up with a bucket of water poured on me, I opened my eyes, my last bit of laziness disappeared with the ice cold water.

"What the… Who is it?" I found myself stupid asking that with Roseanne in front of me holding an empty bucket.

I want to punch her in the face, but fifteen years of education told me I shouldn't do that. Roseanne looked at me like I'm a crown, making fun of myself. She finally walked away after throwing a bomb that weight more than Earth.

"Good morning, garbage, it is time for you to serve me. And should I try to wake you up tomorrow using a bucket of boiling water?" She said in a cute voice that no one would argue with it, but to me, it is just like reviving me from the dead, and shoot me again, use a different way though, for a thousand more time. I just wish, she never was here.

Smell the delicious food makes me forgot what just happen. My mom's cooking skills have been improved, the breakfast is getting better. Butter, bread, pancakes with syrup, everything is worth me to be fat by eating them. Just when I was about to begin eating, Roseanne switched mine with hers. I don't really care whose I'm eating at, but apparently, there's more food in her plate than mine. So I accepted the "gift" from her without saying anything.

I stared at the breakfast, it is just so delicious. But when I put my fork on the pancake, it wriggles. My hands bounced back so hard that I nearly fell from my chair, "THE FOOD WRIGGLED! MY PANCAKE!" I shouted to everyone. I don't care how rude is that, I just don't want to eat something alive that is moving.

"AMY! Watch your table manner!" My mom sounds that she is going to eat me at anytime. And my stepfather just like _that is your daughter? _to my mom.

After their examining, the result is there is a baby mouse in my pancake. I jumped so high that I nearly touched the moon when I heard that, my mom should know that I hate mouse more than anything, and she's speaking to me in a not-a-big-deal voice. I can't bear it.

I took my school bag and don't care how ugly the attire that Roseanne forced me to wear, ran to the school leaving the shocking family. Or should I just say, mom, stepfather and Roseanne.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The air in the morning is fresh, everything seems so clear and cheerful, but I couldn't enjoy. My family, the pillow I've always been relied on has collapsed, and my heart had been broken from what Roseanne had done to me. Going to school isn't the best choice, but now, there seems no other ways to leave my house without a good reason.

Is the shirt I'm wearing really "out"? Or did I wear my skirt inside out? Why is everyone looking at me like I just killed someone. But I hope I did after I turned my head, and saw Roseanne. She's like a princess, dressing in sky blue with hot pink formal dress, her makeup is as thick as she wore a mask, and the worst is, she's gorgeous. Every male organisms are staring at her, with a pool of saliva under their never closed mouths. I looked at her like I have never saw her before. And then I looked at myself, I hope the ground just have a crack to let me hide in.

Walking in the school, hoping no one would notice me. I hate being the center of the crowd, but that is impossible with the most popular girl in the school beside me, and calling me "Sister!". It is in a rude way but everyone's throwing their eyeballs on me, like I'm the worst person to be Roseanne's sister. I'm just walk-in-shame, with my head dangling, to the classroom.

But a weird thing happened immediately, something flashed in front of my eyes, and that's Roseanne's dress. Pink color and blue color smudged together and separated in human form in front of my eyes. One male, dress in blue all over his body, even blue hair and skin. One female, dress like a pink doll, even her eyes are just pink marbles. I was shocked, but no one seems to notice this thing happened, they are just gossiping and throw some _Eww! You are disgusting, get away from me _looks to me.

"Hi, Amy! This is Kyanó." The blue guy introduced himself politely. Poor me, I just relaxed from the shocking that they appeared out of a dress, now, I'm horrified by that they can talk, and their name is in Greece.

"Oh, hi! And my name is Poz." The pink girl also told me her name in a cute voice, that is a thousand times better than Roseanne's. This time I wasn't so surprised, because if Kyanó has a Greece name, the girl must too.

"Hi guys!" I tried to relaxed myself but also the atmosphere between us. But my sound sounds so unnatural when I spoke, that make Poz smiled. I never knew a smile could be that sweet!

"Okay, we don't have much time here! Errhhh, Roseanne's dress is so powerless. So we have to tell you the important thing before we have no power or find someone else's dress as a shelter." Kyanó must be older than me, talked straight to the point, but didn't forget to complain about Roseanne.

But then, just when I about to listen to the purpose why Kyanó and Poz are here for. Roseanne stepped right through them, and shouted at me, "I know I'm pretty, but you don't have to stare at me, or try to sound like me saying 'Hi, guys!'. You are not attracted or anything." My brain didn't explode because of what Roseanne said to me, but the image of Kyanó and Poz shimmered, and disappeared into _thin air, _or should I use the term, _absorbed by Roseanne's big dress_.

I guess Roseanne doesn't want to feel like that she's being ignored, because obviously, she thought I wasn't listen. Roseanne use her eyes smirked at me. I had a bad feeling about that smile. Every time she had that smile, someone would be in trouble. Hope this time is not me.

"Do you like to play a prank on my dress?" She asked in a tone that no one would trouble her, "it is okay, because if you like, I can also make a little _magic _on your dress."

_What, _I thought, _she thought that I'm going to play a… on her dress. I don't want to kill or hurt my new Greece friends. But, my dress is with her? Oh my god, I hope she hasn't do anything to my dress_.

Roseanne seems to understand what I'm thinking, "Yeah, that's right! I have the dress that you'll wear this afternoon to the ball in my school bag! And I dare you to touch my dress."

_Anyone knew that her bag is being triple locked, _I thought hopelessly, _how can I get my dress out there. And ROSEANNE,_ if my mind can shout, it definitely did, _no one would dare to touch your dress unless Aphrodite_. I accepted Roseanne to be the daughter of Aphrodite, the god that is my least favorite.

"I wonder what would do a lovely trick on your DISTASTEFUL dress," Roseanne continued without noticing the nearly burst laugh appearance on my face, "probably a bucket of paint all over it. The writing of 'I AM A PIG'/ 'I AM STUPID' on the dress would be a good idea."

I'm thinking what will happen if Roseanne came to the Olympic Mountain and had a fight with every gods and goddess. I promise that in afterlife, Roseanne could never be this arrogant. But that is just a daydream, how could Roseanne be the daughter of Aphrodite when all the myth doesn't really exist. I would get out of my daydreaming eventually, but definitely not the way Roseanne prefer.

"AMY! Are you listening to me? Everyone look carefully, this would be the consequence of not paying attention when I'm talking." Roseanne said in a bossy voice, as she dragged my messy hair, and walked straight to the corridor outside of the classroom.

Roseanne kicked me to the ground, with a glimpse of the crowd, I can see that they are all staring at the princess, "killing" a normal girl that no one would notice. The crowds murmured something, and they walked away. Phew, I thought I would be a joke to them and spread through the crowd, if that happened, I would be too embarrassed to come to school everyday.

Although I'm used to the daily bully by Roseanne when she wasn't my sister yet, but this time, I decided to stand out for myself. I know I should fight back someone that is my classmate, and my mom would faint if she saws me fighting with my stepsister.

Poz and Kyanó appeared beside Roseanne, only this time they are shimmering, they speak together in a weak voice, "Amy~, help us~ We don't have any more energy to tell you something, so do us a favor, find some other dresses, or fill power to Roseanne's dress~" They disappeared right after they said that. I felt scared but I also want to do something that could make someone proud of me.

I stood up angrily despite the pain that Roseanne just kicked me. I stared at her, like there's a label of concentrate on her. Roseanne seems to be scared of me, I've never seen that side of her. I saw fear in her eyes, tears too. Suddenly, the feelings in her eyes, turned into horror and soon, there's hollow. She raised her hand to block her eyes from the "X-Ray" in my eyes. I felt sorry for her, and with that thought, the angry in me went away.

I saw her hand was iced.

I didn't know that's the power from me, I thought she got it earlier when she was pouring a bucket of ice cold water to me. Consequences came to me, _what would I tell parents, teachers and classmates? The worst would be what will happen to me in future, facing Roseanne, everyday?_ I forgot about it, after I saw Poz and Kyanó appeared more steadily beside the dress, with powerful eyes sparkling. I felt brave in me.

They give me a blink showing confidence, I know that they are back, they are back with confident, with more power than before. I just hope them that they could tell me the important thing that they mentioned before, something that may change my life in fourteen years, but I just missed one thing: ROSEANNE!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At the mean time, two couples have just passed by the school, searching around it, sensing something that is going wrong. "The power was spread from a girl, around 14, wow, the girl is a natural material for being a spy. She is just…" Anubis smelled with his deathly hell nose, said. "Bang!" A loud noise lead a huge bubble raise from Anubis's head, not a bath bubble, it is a bubble that is dark green, slimly looking.

With a blink of eyes, the bubble has popped, pouring disgusting dirty waters on Anubis and Sadie. They looked at each other, and started laughing. "You look just like a polluted water!" said Sadie to Anubis, who's laughing his stomach out. "Aren't you too? Stripped mini Isis." Anubis pointed at Sadie's face.

Just when they are making more noise, the couple beside them blocked their mouths. Percy's hand is definitely way bigger than Sadie's mouth, while the furious stare from Annabeth, even an Egypt God-Anubis has no more stings.

"Shush! Or else others will find us!" Both Annabeth and Percy said in same time, and they turned to each other, blinked with an understanding, "We are here for something serious."

"I wonder why Roseanne is so mean to Amy? I mean like even though Amy iced her hands, that doesn't mean that she got another reason to torture Amy!" Anubis asked curiously, "why are they in the same school, I doesn't mean that they shouldn't, but they just seem so perfect when they were together, not that I mean it is okay Roseanne to abuse Amy…Huh, I just don't know the right word to say about them! " Just figuring out the problem is irritating Anubis.

"Does they have some story? What's their 'history'?" Annabeth ends the stammering talk of Anubis, and state the question straight away, as she's also curious about the answer.

"Fine, I have thought about that this day will happen." Percy leaves out a sign, "I shouldn't have keep the truth hiding from you, but they are not a coincidence to be together. "

"You shouldn't, you'll be punished if you do. " Sadie shouted out.

"You also knew about this thing?" Anubis was confused with a little anger, "why doesn't you tell me!"

"DON'T ARGUE any more!" Percy said severely in a whisper, after a mental fight about telling, "if you guys really want to know, I'll tell you guys! But promise me don't tell anyone else."

Percy slowly let out the stories of both Roseanne and Amy.

"Years ago, when Roseanne just reached 10, she was still a lovely girl who everyone likes, she had a great childhood, but everything changed after a huge fire destroyed her family. She's being adopted to at least 5 families, but every family ends up dead, no one wants to keep her, even the orphanages. Roseanne wandering on the streets, wherever she's been, people shut their doors, and closed their windows, she's not popular anymore. But both Apophis and Kronos found this girl's talent, the girl would lead both death and power. They fought for Roseanne over years, finally with an agreement that Roseanne could be used by both of them.

Roseanne doesn't know any of this. She only knows that she's different.

Roseanne was walking down the street, thinking what is she going to do next, no one wants her. Suddenly, if any people with some God or Pharaoh bloodline, they would notice that one stream of black and another of red has entered Roseanne's body.

She fainted, but nobody dared to go near her.

Roseanne woke up in midnight, a full moon night. She didn't change much, but her mind is different now. She looks gorgeous under the sliver moonlight, like a God. But her eyes are murky, blank for a moment, it turned to fiery blue eyes that don't fit her age. She walked straight to a villa, and stopped at the door. A few clear knockings on the door, she walked right inside. No one in the house woke up, but something weird happened in the morning.

"Good morning, Roseanne, you finally came home. I'm your father. Hello?" Roseanne found herself slept in the sofa and had woke by a young, handsome male who claimed that he is Roseanne's father. While everyone knows that Roseanne's real father had already died.

People only thought another stupid family has adopted the death girl. No one had thought how strange the thing was. Except Gods.

Dark spirits had controlled the family.

Both Greek Gods and Egypt Gods realized the importance of this thing, so they gathered around had an early winter solstice. "Roseanne is not a normal girl, she's another exception like Rachel." Chirus began the talk with a sip of grape wine. "She's definitely not, even Hades or Osiris can't control _both _death _and _power." Isis agreed in a sweet voice, only more serious.

Back before Roseanne was being controlled, at the poor town neared the city that Roseanne's lives, another girl has born in the same time as Roseanne, and that is Amy. She is everything opposite of Roseanne, give her a nearly died person, he will come alive under the power of Amy. As though, no one knows exactly why does she has the power, people only said that she's a gifted girl.

Her uncle wasn't a good guy that satisfied the life in a town like others, so he _sold _Amy to a town that is better, and think babies are precious. Life gives people an appropriate joke to the people who deserve it, the city Amy's uncle had sold Amy is the same city as Roseanne. After her uncle got the money, he slowly told the truth to Amy's mother, who's a quite rich woman what happened. Amy's mother packed everything of her through the night, left her beloved poor husband behind, drove to the place where Amy has being sold.

Amy wasn't crying when she's been hand over to a strange man, her power smoothed her, leads her mom to a factory where she's been taken to, and let her mom earned her back successfully. From then on, they lived in a huge house together happily without realizing the danger that anyone can smell when they enter the house.

In a good condition of life, enough food, good education, and well-organized community, Amy doesn't have to worry about the time when she had to heal all the patient, slowly, she lost her healing power.

But she got another power that is a higher level of healing.

As the Gods are thinking solutions to solve the problem of Roseanne, they found Amy, a girl that is just like Roseanne. And they are meant to be together. Something that when they meet, they are the only elements that can balanced the world. Gods grinned, they had a perfect answer to solve the danger. So as you can see now, Roseanne became Amy's stepsister and they are in the same school. "

"Whew, that's a long story, but then what exactly are we doing here." Anubis thought as hard as he can, "if we bring either of them back, the world will be unbalanced; if we don't bring them back, we'll fail the mission; if we bring both of them back, then our place won't be able to accept such powerful energy. Both of the world will collapse."

Annabeth thought for a while and then spoke out, "Can we control them, like inhibition their power, let them thought that is just their imagination. So we didn't fail the mission or lead the world to danger."

They looked at each other, silenced for a second, and started cheering about this good idea. If they weren't sneaking around the school, they could definitely have a party for it.

"But then, how are we going to accomplish this plan?" Sadie asked quietly, as if not prepared to tell. It won't be a hard question if the plan was not so important or difficult, but to inhibit someone's alternative power has been forbidden and unused for centuries. No one was ready to try a magic spell that has been hidden away from everyone, not allowed to be demonstrate even in the private after-school class. If it wasn't Annabeth who thought about the idea to go to the forbidden area at a small wooden hut in the leave-me-not maze, everyone else could have prepared to pleased the principle enable to get the instructions.

"Wow, never thought that you are so smart. Your brain must be filling with all sort of ideas, Anna." Sadie said in a respectful voice to Annabeth, someone who's way older and experienced way more things than her.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY! CALL ME ANNA ONE MORE TIME!" Annabeth was enjoying the compliments when she heard Sadie called her Anna. She hated that name, no one even her mom can't call her by that.

"Okay, okay. You are embarrassing me if you just showed some other partners who work with us, the mode that doesn't fit you." Percy was trying to calm Annabeth down but also looking around to make sure no one is around, "You are going to get us all caught if you don't control you emotion and acting like a child."

"Look, I think they are going home. Although spying in their house could be a fun thought, but then we also need to get some rest. We'll come back tomorrow to see if there's any more weird things happened, we still need to find the way of using the inhibition magic, don't we?" Anubis said in a discussing voice, to the people who are still fight over a name. As they stopped and agreed to what Anubis had said.

But they don't know, someone had spying them from the moment they reached school.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Mom, Amy she…she… she bullied me! She even put my hands in ice water! My hands are freezing now, they can't feel anything and they are so red." Roseanne rushed in front of her stepmother, which is my mom, and said in a wimpy way, that everyone would be touched. And that followed by a quiet crying that obviously is fake, to show me how water looks like tear on her face.

"Amy! I know that you are not happy with your stepsister, but you can't do that to her! Go back to your room, and no dinner for you tonight!" Mom raised her voice, but I didn't do anything except follow her rules. I stared at her in hatred as I walked up to the stairs, _you'll pay for this one day, you will. _I "mind-spoke" to my mom, although I know it will never be true.

Her mom froze for a second, as if she was going short circuit. Then she went back to her usual self. Taking Roseanne's hand, she led her towards the dining room, laughing and talking while Roseanne told her all about how school was and stuff like that.

I stormed upstairs and slammed the door. I marched to the table with such force that even a Red Coat would be jealous of me. I pried open my PC cover, which my mom had bought to replace my smashed Mac, which strangely had disappeared into thin air.

I opened a windows Internet explorer and went to hotmail dot com. There was a new message from Poz and Kyanó. I was shocked. I was so shocked, my hair might be standing on end. _How do they know my email?_ I opened the message and read what was inside.

"_To Amy White,_

_Attached to this is a video clip about the mission that we hope you can accept. There would be further detail in the video below._

_Scroll down…_

There are lots of fake smiley faces all over the place.

:P :P :D :) :x : :3 :8 :S XD XP DX …

[Sorry if Poz is disturbing you.]

**Notes from Kyanó: **If you saw someone weird hanging out around the places you've always been, please contact us by replying this email, and don't believe anything they say.

[HTML1]"

Amy moved her curser over and opened the link. It took forever for the video to load, but finally, Amy started to watch it. In the video, there was a girl dressed all in purple, complete with purple hair, purple irises, and even purple skin. She looked like she was older than Kyanó, but she didn't introduce herself.

"Hi, Amy White. Thank you for opening this video clip, which contains detailed plan for your first mission. Meet Kyanó and Poz tomorrow at eight at your house's balcony. We'll tell you what to do from there. Now lets get to the point."

The whole video went fuzzy, like a television going haywire. After what seemed like centuries, the girl appeared again.

"Thank you for watching and wish you have a nice day."

I can't believe it, everything that is important, and everything that may change my life just all blocked by some sort of government problems. But then at least I know I have to meet them at tomorrow morning, they could reshow me the video or just tell me about it.

I tossed myself to the hard balcony floor, thinking where would they appear in the place that I'm sleeping at. The hard floor made my back hurt, and there would be cracked bones eventually. Before I went to dreamland, I heard the laughing from Roseanne who's walking up stairs, talking with my mom. Today is Monday, they must be watching the "Funniest Home Video Show", the one my mom and me would always watch weekly. I thought jealously and went to find the better world in my dream.

"Amy! Are you okay? It's me, Poz, we are here!" Poz sound worry, but I just want to sleep more, I'm really tired, and there's no school today. _Why can't you let me sleep longer? _I thought as I trying to use my hand whip the one who's keep one bothering me, but I didn't touch anything, even the poles of the balcony just about two centimeters away from me. I woke up in a shock, and I found myself in fantasy world, everything seems impossible but also real. Poz and Kyanó standing beside me, welcoming to their world, a closed system, they told me that here is the place that said in the video that they'll bring me to. But I kept wondering what exactly was in the video clip, but I don't believe that they'll betray me, they've been my power to stand against Roseanne. "Amy, here is the place you should stay until your next mission arrived, don't worry, when you go back, it would be the exact time when you left." Kyanó was trying to calm me, but they scared me more, _is there time in this place? _I kept wondering, maybe I should trust them, but this world is perfect, and it is Roseanneless.

I started to enjoy this world, it is all made up of my favorite snacks, and what I want would be appear right in front me. Part of me don't really like this world because I want to work hard to get something, I'm not the lazy kind, I would prefer to get the things I want by my own, but another part of me, still want to relax. After all the sufferings from Roseanne, I want to treat myself better, so I decide to stay at here and obey Kyanó.

They left, as open a door through the air, but then they didn't seem like playing, they walked to a big controlling table, I started to suspect. They didn't do anything, they just looked at me and Poz gave me a smile that could melt every misunderstood. I settled down and started thinking what should I do. _I can search stuff online, or maybe even get access to Face book and check out Roseanne's profile, or I can write my diary. _I thought about every possibilities but none is better than the one I have in mind now. _Maybe I could act like them, pretend to be opening a door, and walk outside to them. _I thought as I rushed to the place where Poz and Kyanó had left this place, and put my hand on a "doorknob" like they did. But instead, my hand felt something solid, like a glass, and the doorknob is nowhere to be found, I'm just touching something flat, transparent and cold.

I can't stand the coldness like it, and no one would.

I stared at Poz and Kyanó, I felt scared. I have never put that much trust in anyone, and they set up me. "Well done, Agent P and Agent KB! Now, there's nothing you can do, so just tell Agent MOB here." A dark, deep voice spoke up through the speaker around the room, echoing in the empty spaces, shaking my soul in every cell. _Abandoned, abandoned by something I believe in, _I teased myself, _and now, they are still my enemies, they're working for the dark side_. But I wonder, who are Agent P, Agent KB and Agent KPB. I could guess that Agent P would be Poz, Agent KB would be Kyanó, but why there is an addition 'B' behind their code numbers?

"Never thought that a little girl like this would have this much thoughts. Yeah, I know you got supernatural power, but soon, they'll all be mine." The voice rose again, following by a long evil laugh, as Poz and Kyanó, or should I say, Agent P and Agent KB walked out, bringing back Agent KPB.

_Can you read my thoughts, you evil guy, although I'm still a little girl, but I still can destroy you some day. _I thought as I smirked to the source of voice, which was nowhere to be found. I didn't feel scared, I felt being courage. I don't care if he can read my thoughts but I'm sure that Agent MOB must be someone I know.

"Ha-ha. You're a smart kid. You are just like your mother, a brave woman she is. It is very good that have the thought of destroying me, only that it'll never come true." The voice seems laughing at me, and the thought that is childish to him, or possibly her. _I have a mom, and she is just at home, stop fooling me around, I'm …_ Something interrupt both my thought and also the Darkness's listening.

"Boss, Agent MOB is here." A sweet voice but contain coldness whirled into my ears. _A familiar voice, but ... but… whose is it?_ I tried to remember the voice, but gave up and turned to check out the girl who is now standing firmly in front of the door.

That's the face that I saw from the video that Poz and Kyanó send to me, the purple girl. After seeing Poz and Kyanó appeared to be people controlled by the Darkness, it isn't that shocking to see Agent MOB is she.

But there is someone beside her, a mature woman, who has a nametag that shows "Agent KPB" on it. When my eyesight reached to her face, my body stopped functioning.

It was my mom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Good morning, Amy White. Feeling shocked, aren't you? " My mom threw a victorious smile, I felt being electrified, In my whole life, I have believed that she is my mom, she's the one who had gave birth to me. But I never thought that she had lie to me, hiding the truth from me: She is part of the Darkness, and she's being helping the Boss long enough.

"Okay, look, I don't know what trick you are doing on me, but just let me mind you." I tried to sound confident but there's just a leap of unsure in my voice, "I want to get out of here." _Even staying with Roseanne is much better than stay up in this place, I have never lived in a place this comfortable. I felt lazy, and that's not a good sign. _The Darkness immediately 'comforts' me, with a sentence that shocked me. "Don't worry, you won't be there too long." He pronounced every word clearly, with a evil laugh in the end. I was shivering in cold sweat.

On the other hand, Roseanne was in safely in a carefree vacation, alone. Something weird has breaks her joyful thoughts and the peaceful life of hers, as she suddenly went back to the house. She claimed that heard what I said and what I thought, but she surprisingly found that I wasn't there. Within a blink of eyes, she was beside me. I could clearly taste the fear from Roseanne. She stared at me in a blank face, huge eyes express the thought of _where the hell is here? Help me, anyone!_ I have something deep in my heart, that made me accept her and willing to help, after I explained everything to her.

I don't know are we meant to be sisters, or are we really related before, but the explanation going well. A nod of me, or a few grammar problems was a piece of cake to her, I was glad that she didn't tease me or laugh at my not-so-good English but listen quietly with full understanding. She nodded, and let out something I don't understand, "We are meant to be stick together, the world won't be balanced if we are in a fight. Be collaborate." But obviously, the Darkness understands it.

"Really, Roseanne, where did you get the idea of that! It is nonsense, EVERYTHING SHE SAID IS NONSENSE." The Darkness seems mentally challenged, I wonder what Roseanne said is something he would never wants be to know.

"Seriously, you call him the Darkness. OMG, he is just a servant that worked for Apophis. I prefer to call him Minkah." Roseanne was back to her old self, but at least I know that the Darkness wasn't someone that I need to be afraid. He is not the final boss, and I could crack him together with Roseanne.

I noticed my "mom", and I gave her a smile that I would always give to her when I won something.

Roseanne suddenly changed, not physical but the behaviors. She treats me nice just like I'm her real sister. I wasn't feeling any awkward, but happy, and have a feeling that _finally, it's home_. She held my hand, and whispered in my ears, "Come, and let's go. I will show you the Elders." I don't really understand, I thought she has nothing to do with these weird things, but indeed, she answered, "XP, I lied to Minkah. The Elders called me, and now I know everything, but I'll explain to you on the way."

"No, don't go! Amy, don't go. Roseanne is lying to you, I'm not Minkah, I'm the Darkness. Don't believe her." I could hear the voice of the Darkness, or should I say _Minkah_ growing weaker, and less confidential. Roseanne dragged me, and bang straight to the invisible wall that I couldn't withstand. The ice wall or as I know "icre" wall disappeared into water vapor when the hand of Roseanne touched it. We did a great job in escaping.

I turned my head to get a better view of the place where I've been betrayed by my "mother", but surprisingly found, there's nothing behind except a huge pile of dust. I felt sorry for my "mom", Minkah, and anyone whose under the dust, even though they are bad, they are still here for a purpose. _Sigh…_

"What are you thinking? We need to get to the matrix before it is completely hidden." Roseanne's voice broke my daydream and brought me back to reality. "Don't feel sorry about them, they deserved that."

"But, will they die?" I found myself extremely stupid asking Roseanne the question that I already have answer.

"God, I can see you know nothing about the ancient world! Of course they won't die, they are just being locked up in the dust. And if anyone had thought powerless are good, they'll be released. But only to the dust from here." Roseanne answered impatiently, while checking the laser map in front of her.

"We'll be there in a minute, _wait, _left turn." She murmured as she dragged me to a small, dark alley. But the further we go, the more uncomfortable I feel. I don't know how to describe it, but it was just like having butterflies tickling under my skin, I could sense that it is not the correct way.

"Roseanne? Have you thought about going the other way? I mean, like, this could be the wrong way… " I suggested, but obviously Roseanne doesn't like someone like me to point out her mistake.

"If you think this is the wrong way, then you go point the right way to me, MADAM. Since you do not satisfy with my leading." Roseanne stopped and stared at me angrily. I stared at her back blankly, not knowing what to do.

But I found myself soon mumbled something:

_Follow your heart and walk straight,_

_Without sun will still be gay._

_Everything you know will delay,_

_Until you've reached the place where powers lay._

"What did you just say? I can't understand a single word, did you learn a new language? Just say if you want to lead or not?" Roseanne looked at me funny, but feeling impatient about my waiting.

"Sorry, but just follow me. Ignore any of my stupid actions if I have." I give her an apologize smile. My confidence is back.

I closed my eyes, picturing the routine from my heart. Everything went so bright, so lit up that my brain can't hold. A movie has fast forward in my mind, and stopped at the point that shows our destination. I walked slowly, hoping Roseanne would trust me and come along. My pace started increase, the turns I'm taking are complicate, I felt my lungs are not working properly. I opened my eyes.

I'm walking down a tunnel that are made from the riches soil-black soil, I have ever felt, my heart told me that I'm under the intersect of Egypt and Greek. It amused me. I looked back, Roseanne is smile at me mysteriously, her eyes told me I'm in the entrance of matrix. We made it before it was hidden. But as soon as I bumped into a Egypt carved door, my happiness ran as fast as they can. I was guessing inside would be the place that Roseanne is taking to me, but she looks concerned.

I looked around the door, thousand of Egypt words around it. I glanced at them, and I understood. It is not like they've been translated to English or any other language that I know, they remain same, only I know what does it means. Only seems I can't remember any English words, my brain is filled with the symbols.

Soon, I found my mouth reading it out loud uncontrollably:

_Remember your true colors,_

_Beware of those who are creators._

_Feel the rhythm when you meet lasers,_

_Touch the brick, you are the racer._

I don't know what did I say, but even with the high volume, Roseanne doesn't have a slightest idea of what I just told. I closed my eyes, revealing my true colors that hidden in my heart. I can see it in my mind – ice blue – I can feel the coldness that it leak out. I grabbed it in front of my chest, and crashed hard with my hand. The ice blue blur disappeared, and with that, two ice symbols marked on both hands.

I have no comments on what I just did, because even me doesn't know what I'm doing.

I knocked on the door, and it showed me a path that leads to nowhere. From the moment I stepped to it, I know I have no turning back.

Roseanne's hand was holding _mine_.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

If anything happened that relates to any of the mythical rules, AnudiePerbeth team will get the information first with the report from gods. Okay, that team name is really weird, but as you can see, it is a mixture of Anubis, Sadie, Percy and Annabeth. Anubis claimed that he is the only god, so his name should be the first one on the team name. They have just realized some strong power strike a fake Grome (the Greek style of Egypt Nome), and it has disappeared somewhere that was not their area to care about, in fact, it was no one's territory to be judged.

"So, what are we going to do? I don't see that we have a permission to go there, and that place creeps me out." Anubis asked with a peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwich in his mouth, and a television remote in his hand.

"Wow, even the Egyptian DEATH god have place that can make him scared." Sadie sat beside Anubis on couch and teased him with their private joke, "you are more human like now, starting to eat HUMAN food. I thought you always have some special food."

"Nah, let's quit talking about me, thinking about the girls named Amy and Roseanne first. They are our first big problem." Anubis trying to be the leader, thinking about everything carefully.

But obviously, Percy had better experienced on those things, "I think their power must be inherited from somewhere else, something that can pull out the history from ancient. It is just not this simple as it looks." Percy buried himself into his deep thoughts.

"What are you guys talking about, I have a way of dealing tough things. Remember, I'm still the daughter of Athena. Don't ever underestimate my power. It is late now, go to sleep, I will work on it." Annabeth just had her beauty nap, taking out her pen and notebook, ready to jot some of her idea down.

"Yeah right, you have sleep from 11 o'clock in morning straight to 11 o'clock in evening, you must be prettier than anyone else, and energetic than anyone else too. We'll definitely leave every hard work to you." Anubis jeered at Annabeth, despite her frustrated stare.

Never has Annabeth met something that even she can't solve, she thought a couple of coffees will be the maximum needs for having a solution to the problem Anubis is worrying. But now, couple of coffees is just too little to keep Annabeth from headache, she has thought about using Morphine or other drugs to keep herself awake.

"This is not possible, neither does that, no, no, this won't work…" Annabeth's hair was a mess, her scrap papers have filled her room, but she's still writing down possibilities and crossing out them minutes later. She can't think of anything other than going to that forbidden place, the place where Roseanne and Amy are.

"My beauty, you'll need tons of sleep to improve the tiniest bit of your looking!" the first thing Anubis did after he woke up is to check on Annabeth, "what happened to you, did you go and defeated a tiger unarmed?" Surely, Annabeth looks at least older by ten years.

"Watch what coming out from your mouth. That's my girl!" Percy appeared behind Anubis, with a big yawning. It was only five in the morning, but the flood of scrap papers make no feet touching on the floor. Annabeth was sitting in that pile of papers, looking distracted, and a little bit … mentally challenged.

"Why don't we seek for help from gods? Or probably your mom, she's the smartest woman that I've ever known." Sadie add to their conversation in her pajamas, trying to give a possible that was the easiest, not knowing that's what Annabeth thought the first and crossed out the first.

"No, that is definitely not going to work. First of all, this is the mission for us, if asked for help from gods, which means we failed. And my mom _is _the smartest woman you've ever known, but _not the smartest_ woman ever exist." Annabeth began to lighted up. "Wait, maybe we can ask the smartest woman ever exist!"

Sadie almost jump on her foot, this is the first time she has ever contribute to a mission this important, _wait 'till I told this to my brother,_ she thought.

"I think I have that idea on one of my scrap papers, and I reckon that I've crossed it out." Annabeth suddenly lost her joy, and went back to her deep thoughts. "First of all, the smartest woman won't just help us for nothing. Then, I only know her from all the ancient books, no one now has ever mentioned about her. Thirdly, the records said that she's the smartest but the toughest, no one has ever get help from her or actually moved her to help them on something…"

Annabeth kept on her long, dreamily talk about reject this idea, while others only know that this idea's not going to work, and Sadie was so disappointed in herself that she went back to sleep.

The last sentence of Annabeth had wakened everyone from their half sleep, especially Anubis.

"The best way I've thought yet, is to go to that place, and accept every consequences we'll have to face." Before Annabeth was even finished, Anubis went on his loudest yelp he has ever screamed, not that he doesn't agree on the part about receiving consequences, but the part about going to the place. "I told you, what ever you' re going to make me do, I'll never, ever, go to that place. " Anubis complained.

"There's actually another idea, but I'm not sure about it," Percy spoke up, in a serious tone, "maybe we can call on either Amy or Roseanne and ask for their permission to keep everything down," Percy paused at this point, seeming to say something important, "before they realized their super power."

Annabeth didn't refuse that idea, which made Sadie so jealous. "I have also put that idea as undetermined, but I'll have to warn you. Amy has already released her power, only not knowing much about it, and so does Roseanne, who only released part of her power, yet still unbeatable." Annabeth mentioned the concern she's been having, "so if we just call on them, they might have revenge to either us, or the balance of the whole community, and that will bad, like _really bad._"

"Okay, you guys may not like this idea, but at least I still want to do some contribution to this team, remember, my name is just after Anubis's in the team name." Sadie is a really fast picking-up-confidence girl, now, she's coming with another idea, "maybe we can go to that place, with Anubis stay at here watching our moves, or even direct them by induction of demigods."

"Good, Sadie, now you're becoming like part of me." Annabeth complimented Sadie, as the latter one starting the jumping around and say _she said that my idea is good_, "I've thought of going there, without Anubis, and that probably would be the best idea yet, only Anubis will have to be more hardworking to do some research and plan for our moves." Annabeth suggested, and almost used the tone of ordering to Anubis.

Anubis was satisfied with that plan, as long as he doesn't have to go there, he doesn't care about the hard working. By the way, he loves to be the leader that command people to do stuff.

Sadie was all excited about the plan of exploring, she started to write detailed list about what to bring, and even started to sort things out. Discovering new powers, and make friends with those who are supernatural become her new hobbies.

Percy and Annabeth remain same, still thinking about the mistakes their plan could contain. What a perfect couple from any angles!

After what seems like years to Sadie, Percy and Annabeth finally have confidence and believe that their plan is unbreakable, started to packing things needed., while Anubis sit in front of a computer doing all technique stuff.

Only they have missed out one important mistake that changes their lives, but also Amy's and Roseanne's.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"This place here is scary! Do you even know the way to reach the Elders? Ahhh, A PAIR OF SKELETON! " since when did Roseanne become this coward, she doesn't even afraid of retributions she'll get when she is bullying me. But now, seeing her scared of here doesn't make me feel happy, it makes me someone who has huge responsibility on my shoulders.

"Did I just see a shadow in front? Or is that just my imagination?" I asked Roseanne to make sure, but from her expression, I could totally tell that she has seen it. But when I forced my head to stare at the blur, it was Daedalus, the one that I have dreamed to meet.

"Hi, Amy White, I've been waiting for you." Daedalus started the conversation with his sweetest smile. "I'm here to teach you how to create labyrinth, since you might need it for extra information."

I can do nothing but nod. It was my favorite thing to do, having extra information. And I hope I could just create a labyrinth somewhat like the one appeared in "Percy Jackson and the Battle of Labyrinth".

"Come here sweetheart, stand with me, you'll see the vision of the labyrinth that I would like to teach you. " Daedalus began to instruct me, "After that, we'll take a tour in the labyrinth to make sure you understand its structure. Then, you can started to create it."

_What a detailed schedule. _I thought, _only the one that is smart enough can make labyrinth and other cool stuff._ I started to step forward to stand with him. But something pulled me back, hands of Roseanne are grabbing on my sleeve. Obviously, she doesn't like Daedalus as much as I do.

"Let go of me, this is the opportunity that I couldn't miss." I tried to use my smoothest tone to calm her down. But she still looked frightened.

"I believe that he's not Daedalus. If someone that has been stay in Labyrinth for decades, the smell of him won't be like … _this_." Roseanne also trying to make me give up on him. Her thoughts inspired me.

I can remember the second sentence of the Warnecy, _Beware of those who are creators. _Daedalus is a creator, and 'beware' in this case would be not trusting him. Roseanne was correct, and I threw a smile of 'Thank you' to her. She felt relief, also appreciate that I'll believe her. Although is not hundred percent because of that reason.

"Sorry, but I don't think I'll have to learn about labyrinth now. Still, I can't be loaded with extra information. By the way, I'm someone that is that in myth, so I don't think labyrinth can help me much in my grades." I said to Daedalus, trying to hide the regret expression on my face. To my surprise, Daedalus didn't say anything, but disappeared into thin air after a few _shimmering_.

"Wow, finally, he's gone. Wait, since when did you dislike to be loaded with extra knowledge or care about grade so much." Roseanne felt relaxed and let go the hands on my sleeves, with still something ready to tease me.

We kept on walking, another door we passed. And we appeared in a different place, a place that is full of red. My instinct told me that this place is not good, as red in Egyptian culture doesn't have anything relate to what Chinese think of celebrating, it only means death and chaos here. I want to get out of that place as fast as possible but the ground started shaking, I lost my balance.

Roseanne felt behind me, looking horrified as her eyes are bigger than eggs. I told her to calm down, it is not a big deal, but I know, that's a lie. I tried to stand up, but the violent shaking doesn't even let me sit on the ground, only lying. And suddenly the wall started covered by huge amount of black, I thought the things are going to be better, but I was wrong.

The black color soon let go of a stream of laser, I threw my shoes to examine the power of laser, and the boots soon melt into vapors. Both me and Roseanne are shocked. We tried to craw to the end of this place, but the more we moved, the more laser are being released.

I began to sweat, even the room temperature must be below 50 degree Fahrenheit ( =10 degree Celsius). But I can still hear the murmuring behind from, what I so call "angvil" (a transformer that can change between angel and devil) "LASER, LASER, touch it became LOSER…" Roseanne repeated.

Soon, her voice faded out from my brain, it is not that she stopped talking, but a voice in my head was powerful, that had been dragged out from what Roseanne said. _Feel the rhythm when you meet the lasers._ That is what has been in my mind._ But how to feel the rhythm, there's no instrument. _I thought, full of concern. But was I too dumb or too slow, because I already can hear the beat that Roseanne had hummed. "Da, da, da-da, da, da, da-. Da-da, da-da, da—da, da, da, da…" Roseanne seems to enjoy what she's doing, but I'm definitely not. The more time we spend in here, the more we're in danger.

"Stop that DAing, the more we enjoyed here, the higher the possibilities that we might get touched by lasers." I told Roseanne impatiently. But not to my surprise, she replied with something that I haven't expected. (Okay, I might not be the next generation of Athena, but clearly, Roseanne could be.)

"Please, can we just ignore the laser, now I have another interest. Which is, listening and repeat the rhythm of Mother Earth." Roseanne answered as though not like anyone to disturb her.

_Rhythm of Mother Earth?_ I started to consider, _why didn't I thought of it earlier_. I lied on the ground and feel every shake, every vibrate of Mother Earth. _Wait, should it be Father Earth, because Geb is the Earth God, not Nut!_ With those two thoughts, I was overjoyed by my new discoveries, my happiness won't be any lesser than the one Columbia has when he found New Land.

As I repeated the rhythm out loud, I felt the burning of the laser above me have less power. (Sorry if you are not good at science or general knowledge, but when the temperature reach to a place that is so hot, you'll feel cold, especially to water.) I looked at, the number of lasers are decreasing. I told Roseanne this good news, and yelled out the rhythm of the Earth as loud as possible. To my surprise, the walls turned back to red, with no more lasers around. I dragged Roseanne and sprint to the exit I can see, which was like about a few meters in front of us, with a huge light glowing on the doorknob.

Or should I say, the _keyhole. _

As the nearer I reached the door, the more disappointed as I got. The door is small, and we need a key to open the door. Okay, this maybe crazy to others, but I put my hands on the door trying to break it. To my surprise, the door eventually break and grew till the point just enough to let both of us go. Inside is the best place I've been since I entered the challenge of matrix.

_Colorful_, was the only word to describe this place. Different types of dress are around the room, I can't close my mouth in awe. I turned to the mirror beside the door, after these much of tough questions, I became even prettier. Not to mention me, but Roseanne already started trying on different clothes. As I've mentioned, she's like a PROM QUEEN in school.

I wasn't that excited to try on clothes because only school uniforms have looked nice on me, not other clothes. _Yet._

Everything in this room looks just meant to let me wear on. Every color is my favorite, I was overjoyed by this gift from Gods. The things happened later told me that free things are always there for you in some purposes. And you should not just try on any clothes that you could get until you are hundred percent sure it is safe. But at that point, I don't know anything about it. All I know is I could finally be as beautiful as Roseanne.

Not until I looked around and realized there's something weird going on, that I have missed totally.

The mistake has sank me into deep concern of the relationship between me and Roseanne. And it is a BIG deal.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Good, good, okay, good, EXCELLENT! This is the dress I've been dying to have. Amy, do you think we can keep these on our own. I mean like they are nice, and I'm willing to pay." Roseanne said to me with her eyes sparkling through all kinds of clothes, she doesn't even care if she is talking to someone she hates or not. But, honestly, everyone knows that her family is richer than Bill Gates, and no one would call on the clothes she set her eyes on. No one can pay higher than her.

Yet, now, I don't think she would be able to bring them back if this place is where gods stay. Gods and goddesses don't care about money, they only care about the problems going around. Okay, I also want to bring those clothes back, but I'll make sure to let you know: trying on them is satisfied.

Usually, I thought my Warnecies only happen when the last one has fulfill and become true. Clearly I was wrong, because as long as I know, the last one about _true colors_ still have last sentence to finish, and the next one has already coming up.

As my eyes scanning through the pieces, my mouth went talking on its own:

_Sensing every death smell from hands,_

_Having no respect to all the bands._

_Finding answers on the lands,_

_Will means it is time to ends._

This time after saying this, Roseanne didn't bother to look up, she has buried her head in the piles of clothes. I let out a sign for saying what I have hidden in my mind for so long, (I don't know how it happens, but when I spoke up, I felt like that. Don't blame me!) but in the same time, I taste danger and alarmed in every muscle in me. _This time is two Warnecies going, extra careful. _My brain has send the message throughout the body. I have realized the importance.

The first thing I did after putting the Warnecy aside and starting to face the problem, is look for exit. And that's when the horrible thoughts overrun myself : _There is no any connections to the outside world…we are in an closed system…we are stuck here…we might die…_ I didn't allow my imagination to go any further, just these is already tough to face. But I can see, Roseanne haven't realize any of those problems.

I looked down to my hands, thinking how much responsibilities they are holding up, but surprising found that, the ice symbols that have carved on my hands before entering the Great Door (at least that's the place where I've leak out my second Warnecy). _They were lost…Lost in the clothes when I touched them…_this time the thoughts weren't that scary. But looking around the room, I have already lose track of what clothes I've touched.

The next thing I figured is that, the things that are lost not only limited to the symbols, but my true color. I closed my eyes tight, and searching hard in my heart to find it, but I can't. I can't even remember what color is it, not to mention remember it. I stood there blankly. I have failed to accomplish 'remember your true color'. So I've guessed that the third Warnecy was there to help me find my true color.

I rushed toward Roseanne and told her every thoughts of mine, and she's shocked too. I highly doubt that she's worried about the losing colors part, but not the 'we are stuck here' part. When she looks carefully at her hand, I know I was wrong. She'd probably had lost her color, but I don't remember seeing her doing the process of marking symbols.

"Hmm, are you worrying about your true color? If that's so, why is that you haven't mentioned to me?" I asked Roseanne in a I-have-totally-no-idea way, "It is not that you have to tell me everything you've done, but I really don't know what is your symbol."

"Sorry for not telling you. But I _am _worried about losing the true color thing. Will there be any punishment for that? Oh right, my symbols are fire, and my true color is red – dark red. " Roseanne answered me, and gave me the answer that I'm satisfied with.

So that is why when we are escaping, she can break the wall, but not me. I thought with realizing. But if she also lost her color, I can see no way that we are going to get out of this place. The color would probably be code to leave here, and now, we are seriously _stuck _here. And Roseanne has touched more clothes than me, which means, to find her symbols would be way harder than find mine.

_Sensing every death smell from hands, _that is the first step toward finding our symbols. I sort of get this sentence, I guess it just meant that clothes are deadly to true colors and you can see that from hands. Usually, I would figure out it myself, but now, I decided to let Roseanne know about the Warnecies, maybe she can solve it quicker. I told Roseanne everything, about my reading-Egyptian-words power, the weird language that she had heard from me, and about solving the riddles.

Roseanne nodded in thoughts, and then asked me seriously, "Are you feeling well? Is there any feelings that you felt uncomfortable physically?" I started to sense the signals that my body had send to me, I was too busy thinking to care about them before. And, there's a lot, pretty much all from hands to other parts of body. I have headache, my legs and arms are sore… I found myself having lots of problems that I haven't felt before. I began to get what do the sentence mean.

As I realized, Roseanne too. So we spoke up together coincidentally, "Hands are the sources to get diseases, so STOP touching things." It was an awkward silence after, but followed with laughter.

So, we figured out the first quarter part soon enough. I have never known that having someone beside you helping would increase your rate of speed of doing anything. But next one to me is a little tough, _Having no respect to all the bands_, it was kind of easy in a way. 'Having no respect' would definitely means that either throw away or ignore them. Then, what about 'all the bands', I do not see any bands around, like Beatles, Jonas Brother or anything in this small, closed room. And even if they were there, I wouldn't ignore them.

"Bands, bands, bands ,bands!" Roseanne seems having trouble to find something fit the definition of bands here, as she pronounced the word in every tone was possible. Then she went lighted, "I remembered that those clothes, some of them have bands around the wrist, or at shoulders, or at knee length, or around the waist. I guess the bands would go by rubber bands. "

"What if one of us has lost our symbols on them, and we ignore them? And if there's some no-bands dress under them, how can we get them? I mean like, we can't use our hands right?" I could ask lots of questions if I want to, but the point is, I don't think she has the answer for all of them. Instead, she answered with the most powerful sentence, "Just have confidence in Warnecy. And also you can use your feet or anything."

"So, let's started to sort things out!" I'm not usually a person that's always energetic, but this time, I would volunteer to do anything to get us away from here.

With a few hours (I don't know the exact time, but I feel like it has past at least that amount of time), we are done with our hard working. A pile of clothes with bands, and another group without. But even with this good classification, we still can't call our symbols back. As I looked at my blank hands, still no signs of my true colors.

I _signed._

As what the last part had said, "_Finding answers on the lands, will means it is time to ends._" If we keep on trying to solve our symbols-disappear problem, we'll just have to ends it up. As if Roseanne can read my mind, because soon she replied to my thoughts slowly.

"I think, the _ends _in the Warnecy doesn't just mean to give up our searching, but … _die._"

Now I really, truly believe that this world is unfair, why does Roseanne have both beautiness and smartness and I have none. But the thoughts of dying for finding answers on the lands, really creeps me out.

Maybe I'll just think out of box and find other ways to regain my true color.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Pst, pst. Saerth are ready. Repeat, repeat, Saerth are ready. Can you hear? Can you hear me, Anubis?" Sadie definitely have watched too much movies, because she's acting like some FBIs or Secret Agents to the point of view of Percy and Annabeth. The worst is, Anubis was just like Sadie.

"Yes, I can hear. Turn left at the second corner, dig until you have reached a golden ball, pick it up. Repeat, repeat. Turn left at the second corner, dig until you have reached a golden ball, pick it up." Anubis had already searched for some information.

"Okay, we are done, we picked it up, what do we do? Repeat, repeat, we picked up the ball." Sadie was giggling when she was saying, but she still doesn't understand what does the golden ball has to do with finding Amy and Roseanne.

"STOP doing this! Anubis, we can hear you clearly. Sadie, he can give us perfectly. So stop playing the game. We have things important to do. No more discussion. PERIOD!" Obviously, Annabeth doesn't have patients to listen to any more of Anubis and Sadie's nonsense repeating.

"Okay… now…" Anubis gave up, but his sentence has been interrupted by the scream of Sadie's.

"Wow, this is soo cool! Where are we going! AAAAAHHHHH!" Even Percy was enjoying the ride the the golden ball has take them to. When they finally touched the hard, soil floor, the sound of Anubis appeared beside their ears.

"I can see that now you have finally reach the Great Door. Look around, and you'll find a small black door at the end of the Egyptian writing." Anubis became seriously and led them to their next step. "Now, I'm searching on .com for cheats to get through the door. Remember, do not enter the Great Door, or you'll be facing the same challenge Amy and Roseanne met, and that is not FUN!"

"I can see the door, but I don't think I can push the door." Percy said slowly while pushing the door, "neither of us three can open the door." And now Sadie, Percy and Annabeth are doing their best they can but no use.

"Ma'at!(AN. To Egyptians, especially gods, would say Ma'at instead of what we say "Gosh/God/Goodness") Can you guys just listen to me, and let me finish my sentences." Anubis apparently become angry, but he soon started telling us what we should do. "Okay, I can't find any shortcuts to open the door in easier way, the website is block by the Internet here. But I have found something like prophecy. Follow me, read it in this way."

~Everyone's saying Greeptian (the language of mixture of Greek and Egyptian)~

(AN. Because Greeptian was too hard to pronounce and write down, so I just translate into English to make better for everyone)

_Black is the source of good,_

_Left no disgrace in your mood._

_Black provide sufficient food,_

_Remains still to understood._

Anubis has used back his jackal accent when reading something as important as this, and that doesn't sound GOOD.

"What does it mean, Anubis, can you explain it clearly?" Sadie loves to ask everything until she gets it.

"You know, actually I can explain to you after you are back, after all, you only need it to open the door." Anubis replied to Sadie when the door cracks open. But Anubis was wrong, they need the prophecy later.

"Lucky me that I've brought my flashlight, this tunnel is really dark." Annabeth said while looking around, she's the first one to step in, "and this place is WET!" Wet is not what Annabeth afraid of, but sometime, if there's water in a dark, small valley, it usually means that somewhere would have a bunch of spiders. And that is what Annabeth AFRAID of.

"Keep on going, we still have something to do, just hope Amy and Roseanne wasn't in trouble, and we'll be in time when we reached there." Percy was trying to encourage Annabeth to be brave, not knowing he sound funny with the echo in this cave-like road.

"Wait, I think I've stepped on a dry land, at least it is solid, not muddy." Annabeth whispered to make sure her voice doesn't sound like a man. "You know, I was thinking about one problem, but we might be in danger about this place."

_Even without the echo sound, Annabeth sounds like man because of her tone. _Sadie wondered, _I would love to see Clarisse when she's here._ (AN. All the characters are being introduced to people in this story, so even if they are in different book) But she still more worried about this place being dangerous, after all, even Anubis is scared of place. _He has seen dead people for so many times, even help them to do the mummification, why is he afraid of a black, kind-ish wet place. _

"I've read many books about Egypt since I know a lot about Greece, and they always said that pyramid, or anything that were build by Egyptian would have a really strong ability of waterproof. This place is definitely one of those, but why is this place wet? If no water can come in, or have any other ways of obtaining water?" Annabeth has said a long speech that everyone went into their thinking positions. Annabeth is worthily to be the daughter of Athena, only the mind of her can think this much when everyone was focusing on what they should do and going to do.

"I could see the importance of this problem, but I have thought about our plan over and over again. I don't have any more confidence in it. There's a mistake that we haven't notice." It is Percy's first time to have second thoughts on to what Annabeth have decide, and that really pissed her off.

"How dare you judging my plan? But if there's really a problem, so I can improve. After these time, I think I'm too old to do the thinking part." Annabeth finish her sentences with a huge bitter taste.

"Okay, so look. I don't mean to make you angry, but what if Amy and Roseanne already know about their power, and they practically went against us. We can't be able to capture them if they are being forced. Their power could destroy the whole Earth with nothing left if they want." Percy slowly pointed out the mistake, not noticing Annabeth has already gone far.

Percy caught up with her and asked her why to be this rude. Percy wasn't so happy with what Annabeth has done to him, usually, she's not that bad mannered.

"What you are talking about wasn't even a problem, it is just your imagination and you are just accusing that they know their power, what if they don't. " Annabeth was explaining the what she called so-obvious-to see truth to Percy, like a teacher is explaining 1+1=2 to a high school student, "Be optimistic, don't think negative."

"Thanks, Annabeth. Now I get it. This is so not what you call a problem." Everyone could hear the spikes in Percy's tone, but how did they become like this? They were so loving before. And that is also what Sadie is thinking about.

Even Percy said that he doesn't think it is a problem anymore, but still, he thought it would be still be a problem if what he assumed came true. His thoughts were interrupted by the shout of the warning from Anubis.

"Percy, Annabeth and SADIE, the place you are standing on is going to fall, RUN!" Anubis is shouting to our ears, our mind haven't comprehensive it fast enough with the sudden sound, that we found ourselves dropped to another tunnel.

A tunnel that is full of yellow wheat, golden sun, and warm air with a scent of lemon taste. Everything just looked squeezed into weird shapes, because everything just look so flat.

"Anubis, what should we do now? I guess we are stuck here, at least …" Sadie is the first one the frightened out, she was asking for help while looking up and found, "THE ENTRANCE IS CLOSED!" If it is not that Percy had caught her, Sadie could have fainted.

"Umm, I'm not sure about where you guys are, but I'm sure you would never get out of it." Anubis said in a lawyer's voice, and that really creeps Sadie out.

"We could never go out, what about my room? My young life?" Sadie nearly screamed out. But just because of that high-pitch sound, a tunnel exit appeared at the end of the tunnel.

"Sadie, look, there's light. That means we could get out." Annabeth's like an older sister who takes care of everything, and calming Sadie down.

"That was easy. My scream is so useful, maybe I can try this trick some other days." Sadie stopped her complain and started appreciate her high-pitch voice.

"But… there's still something that we haven't notice, if that's the end." Percy was back to his thinkingland.

"Ma'at! I was just having a joke on you guys, and you really believed me. Percy, nothing was wrong, at least the Internet says that when there's high-pitch sound around, the exit will appear. Everything is under control." Anubis nearly burst out laugh at the statue of Percy thinking.

"Don't be a Holmes, you are Percy, you are demigod, and nothing would beat you. Let's go!" Although Annabeth was the daughter of Athena, she still likes to be cheerful and doesn't think that much. "And, WAIT UP! Sadie, slow down."

"No, not about that point." Percy was still thinking about the problem he's considering, "the exit seems was always there, only that we found it when Sadie screamed, and also, where is this place. Does the prophecy-like thing has anything to do with the challenge that we might meet after we've stepped in the black door?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Did you reach it, quick, I can't hold it anymore. I'm gonna FALL!" I yelled at Roseanne whose standing on my shoulders. Okay, as I've said, I'm really going to think out of box.

_Not on the lands, what about in the air or water._ I thought, _not really water, this place is isolated_. _But air that means on the ceiling could have some clues_. I looked at as I'm thinking that.

And as the 'brilliant' idea of Roseanne's, she is going up the ceilings to take a look, and I became the one who she'll step on. You can see the scene after in the first paragraph.

"I really can't hold anymore. Roseanne, are you done?" I'm already mental-challenged, and physical-challenged by the heavy weight of Roseanne. I always thought, thin people would not have that much weight as some fat people. But Roseanne has overthrown my theory of it.

"Okay, I've found a wooden box. You can put me down." Roseanne replied to me, while showing me the box she has just found. Even though that news has lightened me a bit, it hasn't been a support to my body, as I dropped Roseanne.

"I said _put_ me down, not _drop _me." Roseanne was angry, but still, she pays more attention to the box that she has just found.

"Sorry." I apologized shortly, I didn't not really mean it. And Roseanne didn't really care, because our eyes are all fixed on the box.

That is a really old box, I wonder why the wood wasn't rotten. There's silver linear around it. Of the most important all, there's a carved symbol of wolf howling in the middle, in silver, the color of moonlight. I doesn't see any crack to open, but as soon as my hands was on touching the wolf, the box split in half like a suitcase.

There's nothing much inside, only two letters indicate to me and Roseanne, one golden brick, and two rubber bands that are blue and red.

My first instinct is that, _those rubber bands are cute. _And as it suddenly strike me, my color is ICE BLUE, I looked down to my hands, the symbols were back. A glimpse to Roseanne, I can see that she also have the symbols back, and with the back of symbols, she must have remembered her true color too.

I thought that the rubber bands are my lucky charm, so I was just about to pick them up until Roseanne's powerful and elegant hands hit my wrist. "Stop Amy, don't you remember what nearly happened. The Warnecy said that _have no respect to the bands_. And you are here, dare to touch them. This is a trap!" Roseanne's harsh voice ringed around my ears.

"Sorry then. Hey, there are letters to you and me. Don't touch mine and I won't touch yours. PLEASE. That is the first letter I've received." My voice turned from sorry to bossy and finally to begging. It is the first letter I've ever received if not counting all the nasty notes and threaten letters I got in school.

Roseanne was really nice to me as she passed me my letter, I can't wait to read it. I ripped the letter open, and found a little paper inside.

_Everything starts with roots,_

_Until it finally reaches fruits._

_Solve the riddle if you could,_

_Then you will see the juice._

"Okay, this Warnecy is really weird. Hey, what did you get in your letter, a same Warnecy." After repeat what had shown on the paper, I peep over to see what's on Roseanne's paper. And I found the riddle that Warnecy had mentioned.

But the riddle was written in Greeptian. And I read out loud.

"_I am greater than God, I am evil than Satan,_

_Rich people want me, poor people have me._

_If you eat me, you'll die, and I have seven letters._

_Who am I?_"

"Wow, that was easy!" I said immediately after I've read it. "The answer is POISONS." I shouted out my answer without reconsider.

"Really, Amy? That's your answer. It won't even match." Roseanne's was looking at me like I'm dancing naked, "If it is the answer, then the riddle would be like this. Poisons are greater than God, poisons are evil than Satan. Rich people want poisons, poor people have poisons. If you eat poisons, you'll die, and I have seven letters."

"Only the last sentence make sense, others don't." I was disappointed at my brain.

"Okay, I have saw this riddle in a book. At school, our group always has riddles like this. And I think I've heard of this before." Their popular gang finally has some useful information.

"I remembered, the answer is NOTHING!" Roseanne screamed in joy when she finally found the answer.

"Roseanne, are you okay? Or are you trying to trick me by saying the answer is NOTHING?" I'm angry with her, for ruining my answer and randomly said a word.

"No, the word NOTHING is the answer, just look." Roseanne ignored my rudeness, but then she slowly explained to me, "Nothing is greater than God, nothing is evil than Satan. Rich people want nothing, because they have everything, and poor people have nothing. If you eat nothing, you'll die, and 'nothing' has seven letters. It fits perfectly."

I admit that Roseanne's smarter than me, but I just don't like the showing-up feeling of hers. But we are done with solving the riddle, why do us still can't see the juice. Or whatever it means.

"The Warnecy said that everything starts with roots, what about digging the ground." Roseanne suggested. And after a few minutes of considering, I found the mistake in that sentence. Of course, I pointed it out.

"Haha, it is your turn to be embarrassed." I thought that may be rude, but I didn't care. "The third Warnecy also said that if finding answers on lands, it is time to DIE!" Not that I don't want to die, but I'll just have to point out the mistake.

Just as I pointed out the mistake, a door appears on the opposite wall of entrance appeared. I ran over there, despite what's Roseanne's reaction. I pushed opened the door, and a huge cold air covered me. From the shouting beside me, I'm sure Roseanne was in the same situation as me.

Hearing the noise that Roseanne made beside me, I could see that she's having trouble dealing with cold air. But how come I can withstand it. It was always Roseanne who's better than me, why do this time, and she can't enjoy something that I do. The thoughts of being the ice or coldness element popped into my mind like a flash of electric. Maybe that's why the wall back in the Minkah's base blocked me instead of Roseanne.

When I was thinking about it, the air that pushes me about grows hotter. And the yelps from Roseanne turned from _OMG! Get away from me. _to _this place is so good._ I started feeling that my back is burned. I tried to look around to spread my attention, and I surprisingly found that the box with the golden brick inside was just beside my hand. I grabbed on it.

"Pretty please with the cherry on top! Give me power, give me freedom! Rescue me from this disaster place." Okay, I'm very sure that I won't be a songwriter or a poet when I grow up, I suck at rhyming. But I really want to get out of this place as the air is turning lava, and I'm still above it.

I reached my hand out to _touch _the _brick_.

"No, Amy! Whatever you do, just don't touch the brick!" Roseanne saw what I'm doing and shouted across from a bunch of fog between us. But, it was too late, my hand is already on the brick.

At the mean time, I saw sky getting closer, the next thing I know, we were outside of volcano that is exploding. I tried to touch the lava again to see if I could stand it, but before I touched it, the wave of heat already pushed me away.

"Run. Amy, you've touched the brick, now you have to be a runner." Roseanne's voice appeared in front. I wonder why does that sentence sound so familiar? And suddenly I remembered where I've heard it.

The Warnecy, _Touch the brick, you are the racer._

I ran as hard as I could until we bumped into a manor. I looked back, no sign of the lava, or volcano. I'm amused by my speed of running. I looked around, this place is strange. It is nothing like cities in America, more like…I don't know.

Even Roseanne was lost here, she looked around, trying to find people so she could ask. And there it is, our eyes brightened. In front of us, is a path to the house in this manor.

The guard stopped us from running in, and asked us who are we. I didn't bother to notice the seriousness in the soldier, instead, I asked him, where are we.

The answer surprised us.

"Here's _Hawaii._ Anything I can help you, ma'am? I …" I didn't finish hearing the rest of the sentence. My brain became mush.


End file.
